Demon's First Kiss
by Jilli Hearts Adam
Summary: Lana was just pondering her own mind when a familiar whip handed boy decides to join her. Oneshot, Drake x Lana. Yes, Drake and Lana, shoot me.


Salt. That's what the air smelled like from the cliff above the beach. Figures, on account of the ocean being right below the ridge. Lana wondered that if she jumped off the cliff, if it would kill her.

_I guess it depends on where I land_, The girl supposed. She looked around for her familiar furry friend, but he was not in sight.

"Patrick!" She called out, but no answer. "I sure hope he hasn't wandered off too far," Lana worried out loud.

Lana began wondering where her dog was. He could of made his way down to the beach, but the girl doubted that the dog would wander that far off without her. He could of found himself back at the resort in which he and Lana had been using as their refuge. There were some faint footstaps behind the thirteen year old, but she ignored them, telling herself the they were only her imagination.

The steps became louder, coming toward her. Lana still ignored them, keeping her gaze towards the horizen. A dog's pawsteps do not sound like that at all. Could someone be approaching her? When the feetsteps became very loud, as if they were right behind her, she called out.

"Patrick, are you there?" She asked behind her as she turned around. The teen girl froze when she saw who really was behind her. It wasn't her beloved canine. It wasn't her imagination, because she knew well who he was. That monster that she had been forced to heal. That monster with an unnatural red tenticale for a right arm. Drake Merwin.

The familar blonde mop-top smirked at Lana's reaction of him. "What? Were you expecting someone else?" He asked.

"What the hell do you want, Drake?" Lana asked impatiently, then added, "Are you going to eat my dog or something?" She really did not want to put up with a cocky pyschopath right now.

"That hurt me, Lana." The boy replied, and gestured with his left hand - his flesh hand - a knife stabbing through his heart. "What, don't you know an apology when you see one?"

Lana flashed him a skeptical face. "Yeah, because of all the pain you've caused people, you're just going to start apologizing now."

"Well," The teenager started, "I do suppose there is a first time for everything."

Lana so did not want to be having this conversation right now. She had six trillion other things on her mind, and now a blonde idiot decides to mess with that?

_A cute blonde idiot._ What?! The girl could not even believe that she just thought that. After all the horrible things the boy has done, and she thinks he's _cute_? What kind of turn around was that?

"Leave me alone, minuscule." Lana told him as she turned back around towards the cliff edge. She sat down on the soft grass and began pondering where her dog was again.

She had been in her thoughts, that when Drake sat beside her, she didn't even notice him. It wasn't until he put his arm - his left arm, he was sitting on her right - around her thin waist that she nocticed him. She didn't freak out; well, she did on the inside.

_Why is this creep touching me? What is his motive? He's not going to kidnap me again, is he?_ Were among hundreds of questions running through the young girl's mind. But she stayed calm, for the most part.

"Drake, stop touching me." Lana managed to say between clenched teeth.

"Why?" He asked, " I bet you like it." He was testing her, and it was obvious.

"Because I said to," She countered, "What are you slow in the head or som-"

Lana's sentence was cut off by soft lips pressed against her own. It took a moment, but her mind recooperated, and she realized that it was Drake's mouth against her's. He broke away for a quick second without saying a word, and again touched his lips to the girl's. This time Lana was ready, and she closed her eyes when Drake's face was only centimeters from her own.

The teen girl wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, and pulled herself onto his lap. He set his left arm on her waist. Their second kiss broke, but they stayed there, sitting on top of one another, holding each other close.

"You know," Lana whispered, "That was my first kiss."

"Mine too." Drake whispered back, "I hope you liked it."


End file.
